fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Magazyn Fikcji Totalnej Porażki - listopad 2012
center|600px Magazyn Fikcji Totalnej Porażki - listopad 2012 10/10/2012 Zawsze aktualnie i na temat! W tym numerze... center|500px Nowa seria wspólna! Niedawno powstała nowa seria „Moda na FTP”! Jest to nasza parodia serialu „Moda na Sukces”. Co o tym pomyśle sądzą użytkownicy FTP? „Jeśli wszyscy się postarają, to fikcja może wypalić” - uważa Vamelia. „Moda na Fikcję Totalnej Porażki? Mnie się ten pomysł podoba. Jeśli wszyscy się przy tym skupią może wyjść na prawdę ciekawa fikcja. Chociaż stwierdzam, że trochę odchodzi od tematyki FTP” Uważa Wojowni. Zapisy trwają cały czas, zapraszamy do wzięcia udziału! Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki – powraca! Od niedawna trwają prace nad reaktywacją wspólnej serii – Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki! Po głosowaniu zdecydowano, że będzie nowy Mistrz gry i nowe miejsce. Seria zostanie rozpoczęta od nowa. Co sądzą o tym użytkownicy? "Nie znam pierwszych planów. Ale jak dla mnie to i tak za dużo zmian. Ale jak wyjdzie zobaczymy w praniu" - twierdzi Lukaninho. „Bardzo dobry pomysł. Mam nadzieję, że napiszemy HwKTP od początku do końca.” Uważa LadyDreamy. Zapisy trwają, w każdej chwili możesz się zgłosić! Koniec UM i FM. W tym miesiącu rozegrała się ostatnia edycja Plebiscytu „Użytkownik Miesiąca i Fikcja Miesiąca”. Od teraz będzie nowy Plebiscyt - „Nagrody Miesiąca”! W tym plebiscycie oprócz UM i FM będzie nowy konkurs – Postać Miesiąca. Nowy wygląd zyskały strony Kandydatury do NM oraz Głosowanie na NM. Powstał nowy Regulamin. Zlikwidowano Komisję Wyborczą, teraz panem i władcą będzie Zarządca – Milek 99. Zapraszamy do wzięcia udziału! UWAGA. Od czasu opublikowania Regulaminu zaszło kilka zmian. Jeśli chcesz brać udział w konkursie przeczytaj go uważnie, nawet jeśli go czytałeś. Milek 99 thumb|left|130px|Powrót Wyspy Totalnej PorażkiPowrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Pierwsza seria cyklu Rafix2804. Wystąpi w niej 24 uczestników z poprzednich edycji (wszyscy oprócz Ezekiela). Przypływają oni po raz kolejny na Wawanakwe, aby ponownie zawalczyć o milion. Przed nami wielki finał, a w nim walka dwóch różnych osobowości! Kto zgarnie nagrodę? A kto przegra, i zajmie pechowe drugie miejsce? Dowiemy się nie długo! thumb|left|138pxPowrót Totalnej Porażki - (właść. Geografia Powrotu Totalnej Porażki). Czyli fikcja, którą obecnie w głównych planach ma Luka! Jest to kontynuacja Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. 32 zawodników staje do walki, w morderczej podróży dookoła świata! Show poprowadzi: Lukaninho z Chelsea oraz Jarosław, prosty kucharz z Polski...Czy ktoś będzie w stanie wygrać milion dolców? To wszystko możecie zobaczyć w nowej produkcji, studia LukaTv1! Vamelia Dziś przedstawiamy wywiad z LadyDreamy. Redaktorka: Może na początek przypomnij czytelnikom, w jaki sposób dostałaś się na FTP? LadyDreamy: O, dobre pytanie. Wydaje mi się, że tak jak większość czyli na skutek przypadku. Bodajże szukałam informacji dotyczących Ameryki i natknęłam się na Amerykę Totalnej Porażki. A że byłam fanką kreskówek Total Drama, bardzo zaintrygowała i zainteresowała mnie ta stronka. Zaczęłam czytać odcinki, właściwie przeczytałam je w jeden wieczór. ATP zrobiło na mnie naprawdę duże wrażenie. No, a potem to już sama postanowiłam coś napisać no i chociaż moje fikcje nie dorastają ATP do pięt, to bardzo się staram. Redaktorka: Nie ma czego ukrywać, ze pisanie fikcji wychodzi ci świetnie! Nie dawno jednak zostałaś nową administratorka. Jak wrażenia po pierwszym miesiącu na tym stanowisku? LadyDreamy: Dalej jestem w dużym szoku. Chociaż czuję taką lekką przewagę nad resztą użytkowników, to mimo wszystko traktuję ich na równi. Są po prostu dla mnie najważniejsi. Redaktorka: Co skłoniło ci do zgłoszenia kandydatury? LadyDreamy: Że blondynki też mogą? (śmiech) A tak naprawdę to po prostu chciałam w jakiś sposób reprezentować naszą małą kobiecą społeczność. Redaktorka: Opowiedz nam może co-nieco o Twoich planach z Przygodami Totalnej Porażki. Ostatnio czytelników zniesmaczyło zawieszenie jednej z najlepszych fikcji na FTP. LadyDreamy: Wiedziałam, że takie pytanie padnie. No cóż... Ostatnio mam mały przestój, dużo problemów zwłaszcza w szkole. Zresztą nie samym internetem człowiek żyje... Jest również problem z zadaniami i fabułą na które ostatnio mam brak pomysłów co wcześniej mi się nie zdarzało. Ale mogę zapewnić czytelników, że już wkrótce odwieszę PTP, no i może napiszę parę odcinków. Ale musicie się uzbroić w cierpliwość. :3 Redaktorka: A po PTP, planujesz coś jeszcze napisać? LadyDreamy: Mam już pewne plany co do kontynuacji. Nie, nie zdradzę ich. Tak jak mówię są to na razie plany, także kontynuacja PTP nie jest taka pewna. Redaktorka: Opowiedz może o twoich wrażeniach z liceum? Jak się w nim odnajdujesz? LadyDreamy: No, nie jest w sumie tak źle.. (śmiech) Poza tym, że mam 10 godzin angielskiego w tygodniu, nie ogarniam matematyki i codziennie mam lekcje do 16 to w sumie spoko. Sądziłam, że będzie dużo gorzej, ale szybko udało mi się przyzwyczaić. No i oczywiście spotykam więcej przystojniaczków w porównaniu z osobami z gimnazjum. Można powiedzieć, że jestem zadowolona. Redaktorka: Serdecznie dziękuje za wywiad! LadyDreamy: Ja również! Vamelia Na początku chcemy pogratulować wszystkim uczestnikom. Znaleźliście się w gronie najlepszych na Fikcji! Ale zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Poznaliśmy już go na Gali Rozdania Nagród. Przypomnijmy najlepszą trójkę jeszcze raz: Oto pełne wyniki: Pamiątkowe userboxy do udekorowania profilu są dostępne na stronie gali. Dziękujemy wszystkim, którzy brali udział w UM i FM. Jest to ostatni plebiscyt. Ale nie, nie kończymy zabawy! Zaczynamy NAGRODY MIESIĄCA, czyli kontynuacja UM i FM, tyle że z nowym konkursem – Postać Miesiąca! Już dziś możesz zgłosić kandydata! Wejdź na Kandydatury do NM! Milek 99 ''' '''Wyniki z poprzedniego Magazynu: Dakota vs. Leshawna Obie na pewno są samicami alfa. Jednak to LeShawna znokautowała po zażartej walce Dakotę z wynikiem (14:10). Gratulujemy. Mamy nadzieje, że Harold to doceni. Tylor vs. Lukaninho Pomimo tego, że Taylor starał się wygrać mecz z Lukaninho to ten drugi wygrał z wynikiem (15:4). Gratulujemy. Pojedynki na ten miesiąc: B vs. Owen thumb|left|122px thumb|145pxOboje reprezentowali puszystych w konkursie. Jednak za co ich lubimy. Chociaż z wyglądu są podobni. To na pewno już nie z zachowania. Kto jest lepszym grubaskiem? Czy będzie to B? Tajemniczy i małomówny debiutant Zemsty Wyspy, albo Owen. Stary bywalec wszystkich serii, który ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Kto wygra? Decydujecie wy. B vs. Owen B Owen Sonya vs. Eve thumb|left|92pxthumb|104px Obie są kobietami, które mogą się czym pochwalić. Są silne, zdecydowane i nie dadzą sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Jednak kto jest lepszy? Czy będzie to Sonya? Dziewczyna z Przygód Totalnej Porażki, która potrafi powiedzieć co myśli. Czy może Eve? Dziewczyna z Total Drama Island's Next Top Model, która pokazała, że większe kształty mogą być seksi! Kto jest bardziej zadziorny i czyja osobowość tutaj zwycięży? Zadecydujcie! Sonya vs. Eve Sonya Eve ForeverNTM Dziś pytania zadajemy Dawn! 1. Czy wzięłaś udział w show tylko po to by zebrać pieniądze na zmutowane zwierzęta? Odp: Tak. Uważam to za dobry pomysł, ponieważ moje ekologiczne wołania zostały wreszcie usłyszane! Czy takie akcje właśnie nie przyciągają największej uwagi? '' 2. Czy nie uważasz za hipokryzję to, że wzięłaś udział na radioaktywnej wyspie? Odp: Nie. Był to bowiem szczytny cel. Chyba jak mają wyciąć połowę amazońskiego lasu to nie protestujesz na lodowcu. W ogóle używajcie mniej lakieru do włosów! 3. Lubisz szyszki? Odp: Tak! Opublikowałam nawet książkę. 1002 sposoby na przyrządzenie szyszki! Cóż smacznie i dochód zebrany z książki zostanie przekazany na cele dobroczynne! 4. Jakie zmutowane zwierze sprawiło ci największy ból? ''Odp: Wydaje mi się, że latające kozice, które pluły ogniem i znosiły jajka. Naprawdę. To było okropne. Matka natura tak nam pomagała przez tysiące lat, a my tak się jej odwdzięczamy! 5. Kochasz Scott'a? Odp: Nie kocham. Chcę zaprzeczyć wszystkim naszym zDJęciom na internecie. To Photoshop i tyle. Nigdy nie umówiłabym się z osobą nieczułą na środowisko, która manipuluje innymi dla własnego celu! 6. Zjadłaś kiedyś mięso? Odp: Jak byłam malutka. Do dzisiaj tego żałuje. Krowa ta pewnie miała rodzinę! 7. Chciałabyś wystąpić jeszcze w jednej serii? Odp: Raczej tak. Wiecie. Występ to popularność, a wtedy będę miała większe przebicie do mediów. Będę mogła poruszyć innych moimi ideami i sprawić, że świat będzie bardziej łaskawy dla matki natury! 8. Czy założysz fundację Dawn? Odp: Już założyłam. Jestem w niej jedynym członkiem i przewodniczącym i skarbnikiem. Chociaż... kiedyś ktoś zabłądził i wszedł do mojej siedziby. Chcesz zadać pytanie COURTNEY w następnym numerze? Zadaj je ForeverNTM a on już zadba, aby na nie odpowiedziała! ForeverNTM Hej, Luka dziś chcę przypomnieć Wam 5 odcinek WTP. *Odcinek jak zwykle rozpoczął się zbudzeniem zawodników przez Chrisa. Zwołał wszystkich pod amfiteatr i ogłosił konkurs talentów. Każda drużyna miała wybrać 3 osoby, które wystąpią na wieczornym pokazie talentów. *Susły zaczęły od razu działać, a Heather ogłosiła się ich kapitankom, ku nie zadowoleniu gotki Gwen. W przesłuchaniu udział wzięli, Owen który wybekał alfabet, Heather która udowodniła że ma świetne umiejętności do baletu, Izzy zaprezentowała taniec węża, a Beth zaprezentowała taniec z płonącymi pochodniami. Ostatecznie jednak u Susłów mieli wystapić Heather, Justin i Trent. *U Okoni kapitanem została Courtney. W castingu wystąpiły Katie i Sadie zatanczyły swój taniec, Tyler udowodnił że jest ofiarą nawet w posługiwaniu się Jo-Jo, DJ który pokazał taniec z wstążką, Bridgette która chciała pokazać że ustoi 20 min. na rękach, Harold który nie dostał szansy i Geoff który udowodnił że deska to jego powołanie. Ostatecznie w drużynie szasne mieli dostać Courtney, DJ i Geoff. *Podczas wyzwania Heather kazała śledzić Lindsay, Gwen. Gotka pisała swój pamiętnik, a po chwili Blondynka zajęła się Tylerem. Później jednak Gwen przemieszczała się jeszcze wiele razy, ale i tak Lindsay była zajęta Tylerem. Konkurs talentów miał oceniać wielki talent Szef Tuck Hatchet. Justin pokazał swoją męskość w każdym calu i dostał 6 pkt, DJ pokazał swój taniec..Ale niestety jego nogą owinęła się o wstążke i upadł dostał 2 pkt. *Potem Trent zaśpiewał piosenkę o Gwen za którą otrzymał 8 pkt. COurtney zastąpiła Bridgette(notabene ta który zniszczyła jej skrzypce) ale przez chipsy które zjadła wcześniej, zwymiotowała na widownię i dostała 2 pkt.Kolejną szanse dostała Heather, ale zamiast pokazać talent, przeczytała pamiętnik Gwen, co nikomu nie przypadło do gustu. I ostatni miał wystąpić Geoff..Ale przed występem zniszczył swoją deskę..Court i Bridg zdecydowały że zastąpi go Harold, który swoim beat-boxem wygrał wyzwanie. *Przegranie Susły spotkały się na eliminacji. Zagrożona była Heather, ale dzieki przekonaniu Owena i Izzy by głosowali na Justina, została w grze, a odpadł Justin. Lukaninho *Jeśli chcesz dodać swoje ogłoszenie, zgłoś się do Redaktora Naczelnego. *Masz uwagi lub pomysły co do gazetki? Napisz o tym w dyskusji gazetki lub zgłoś się do któregokolwiek z redaktorów. Milek 99 *Redaktor Naczelny: Milek 99. *Zastępca Redaktora Naczelnego; recenzentka, redaktorka wywiadu: Vamelia. *Grafik; konferansjer Pojedynków: ForeverNTM. *UM i FM – Milek 99. *Prezenter Total Drama: Lukaninho (aka. Asturyjczyk). Kategoria:Magazyn Fikcji Totalnej Porażki